You Will Be Mine !
by Akuma Qe-Qey
Summary: Terinspirasi dari twilight, WARNING BL SasuNaru, New akun Qeyra
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 : fantasi

 **You will be mine !!**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M ( jaga-jaga )**

 **Genre : fantasi, romance, and sadistic**

 **Pairing : NaruSasu - Other's pair**

 **Warn! Kekerasan, typo, BL, and mungkin Hentai**

 **"Qeyra cantik" Normal**

 **'Qeyra cantik' Inner**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 17 tahun**

 **Namikaze Naruto : 17 tahun (mungkin)**

 **.**

 **Qeyra masih newbie**

 **Don't Like**

 **Don't read**

 **.**

 **Sasuke's POV**

Aku harus berpisah dengan ibuku karena aku tidak ingin menyusahkannya.

Dia dan ayah tiriku akan pindah kesuna, dan aku? Aku pindah ke Konoha.

Bersama dengan Ayahku.

Aku biasanya ketempat ayahku hanya pada saat libur musim panas.

Tapi sekarang, kurasa aku akan bersama dengannya sampai aku lulus sekolah,

Bekerja dan menikah, entah dengan siapa itu.

"Kau sekarang sedikit lebih tinggi" kata Fugaku, ayahku

"Hn, aku mengikuti ekskul basket tahun kemarin" jawabanku seadanya

Ayahku hanya diam, dengan wajah tegas menunjukkan wibawanya sebagai seorang kepala polisi dikonoha.

Ya, Clan Uchiha diberikan tanggung jawab sebagai polisi di Konoha

Setelah perjalanan 10 menit, kami tiba dirumah. Rumah ini masih seperti pertama kali aku datang ketempat ini. Warna cat yang mungkin hanya dilapis agar tidak terlihat tua.

Aku menaiki tangga, menuju kamarku.

"Ayah sudah merombak kamarmu sedikit, kau suka warna biru tua kan?" Kata ayahku

"Hn, thank's dad" ucapku

"Well, ayah akan ada dibawah jika kau mencariku" ucap ayah lalu meninggalkan aku dikamar.

Aku melihat sekeliling ku, kamar ini tidak luas namun juga tidak kecil,

Kamar mandi untuk ku sendiri dikamar ini. Lemari, televisi, meja hias, dan meja belajar.

Semua lengkap disini. Aku membuka tas dan mengambil baju-bajuku, lalu kuletakkan di lemari. Laptop, buku dan yang lainnya. Kurapikan semua hal yang ada disini.

Setelah puas merapikan, aku segera mandi dan bersiap, mau bagaimanapun ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah.

Konoha Internasional high school

Adalah sekolah bergengsi di Konoha, semua muridnya adalah anak-anak yang pintar dan kaya raya. Aku beruntung bisa bersekolah disitu, karena kepintaran ku dan ayahku yang seorang terpandang di Konoha.

Tak sampai 15 menit aku turun dari lantai atas, aku mencari ayahku, bagaimanapun aku masih belum hafal dengan jalanan Konoha. Jadi untuk sementara waktu aku masih harus diantar jemput oleh ayahku.

"Dady?" Panggilku

"In here, are you ready?" Sahut ayahku dari dapur

"I'm ready, dad" ucapku

"Wait a minute!" Jawabnya

Aku duduk di sofa sambil menunggu ayahku, tak berselang lama ia keluar dari dapur.

Pakaian polisi lengkap dengan lencana Sharief nya.

"Come on" ucap ayahku

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti nya dari belakang.

Memasuki mobil polisi dan menuju sekolah baruku.

Diperjalanan kami hanya berdiam diri tanpa ada obrolan ringan layaknya orang-orang, itu mungkin karena kami memang tidak suka terlalu banyak bicara.

"Sudah sampai, jika ada masalah segera telpon ayah, mengerti?" Tegas ayahku

"Hn, aku mengerti" ucapku

Aku keluar dari mobil, memberi lambaian pada ayahku, dan berjalan memasuki KIHS.

"Permisi, dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" Ucapku pada seorang murid

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya murid itu

"Ya?" Balasku mulai tidak nyaman

"Ikutlah, aku akan menunjukkan ruang kepala sekolah" ucapnya sembati berjalan didepanku, aku hanya mengikutinya sampai didepan ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Nah, ini ruangan nya. Namaku Rock Lee by the way" ucapnya sedikit energik

"Terimakasih, salam kenal" ucapku seadanya sambil menjabat tangannya.

Lalu kutinggal masuk keruangan kepala sekolah.

aku bisa melihat seorang wanita muda berambut pirang panjang, dengan ukuran dada yang terlampau besar. Dan aku yakin dia adalah kepala sekolah nya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku adalah Senju Tsunade. Kepala sekolah disini dan MASUK!" Ucapnya menjelaskan dan menyuruh seseorang untuk masuk keruangan ini. Lalu seorang laki-laki berambut silver dan menggunakan masker hanpir menutupi wajahnya masuk.

"Dia adalah Hatake Kakashi. Dia adalah wali kelas mu, dia akan mengantarkan mu kekelas" terang Tsunade yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan.

Aku keluar mengekor pada Kakashi, bejalan melewati lorong-lorong kelas, dan akhirnya sampai didepan kelasku.

"Kau tunggu disini sampai aku memanggilmu masuk" ucapnya dan sekali lagi aku hanya mengangguk.

 **Sasuke's POV end**

Kakashi masuk kedalam kelas. Melihat tingkah laku anak muridnya, dia menggebrak meja pelan. Sampai semua murid berfokus pada nya.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" ucap nya menarik perhatian seluruh kelas

"Ditengah semester dua? Siapa sensei?"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Kuharap Cogan, kyaa"

Dan masih banyak lagi

"Ehem, langsung saja Uchiha-san masuklah" ucap Kakashi memerintahkan agar Sasuke masuk

Sasuke masuk dan

"KYAAAAAA"

"Kawai" jerit seluruh siswa-siswi dikelas.

Dan Sasuke? Hanya speechless.

Dan satu hal yang tidak diketahui Sasuke, dia menjadi perhatian oleh seorang Ice Prince, yang memandanginya dengan penuh keanehan.

"Bisa diam semua? Uchiha-san perkenalkan dirimu" bentak Kakashi dan memberi arahan pada Sasuke.

"Yoroshiku, namae wa Uchiha Sasuke. Mohon bantuannya" ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah, sesi tanya jawab nya ditunda sampai jam istirahat ya, dan Uchiha-san disa duduk di samping, Namikaze Naruto" ucap Kakashi

"Hn" ucapku singkat, lalu duduk di tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Kakashi.

Aku duduk dan sedikit tidak nyaman, karena Namikaze disebelahku terus menatap ku seolah-olah aku adalah santapan yang lezat. Aku hanya bisa mengabaikannya dan bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Hampir 30 menit berlalu, dia masih memperhatikan ku. Dan aku sangat tidak nyaman dengan suasanan ini, dan

 **KRIING~**

Dia langsung menutup buku dan keluar dari kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku bersyukur karena bell pertanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Menyelamatkan aku dari mata tajam berwarna biru safir itu.

"Uchiha-san, mau bergabung dengan kami? Kami ingin kekantin" ucap Lee orang yang mengantarkan ku keruangan kepala sekolah tadi pagi.

"Hn, ya" ucapku sambil mengikuti nya dan teman-teman nya di belakang.

Saat dikantin mereka sibuk berbincang dan 'Dia' menjadi pertanyaan dikepala ku.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanyaku pada Ino. Ino melihat arah tujuanku dan tersenyum kecil.

"Mereka Namikaze's clan. Anak kandung dan beberapa anak adopsi dr.Namikaze dan istrinya. Mereka terlihat begitu sempurna, lihat yang berambut merah adalah Gaara, dari wajahnya dia lumayan tegas lalu yang rambut panjang adalah Neji, dia sama kakunya dengan Gaara, dan kurasa mereka berhubungan." Ucap Ino sedikit ber-kyaa ria, satu hal difikiranku, dia adalah fujoshi.

"Ok, lanjut. Yang mungil imut itu adalah Kiba, wajahnya sangat Kawaii kyaa, dan yang berambut nanas berwajah ngantuk adalah Shikamaru. Dia adalah murid tercerdas di KISH loh," kata Ino menyelesaikan penjelasan nya

"Namikaze-sama seolah suka memasangkan anak-anaknya," ucap Ten-ten ikut menjelaskan.

"Lalu Namikaze Naruto, Dia satu-satunya anak kandung Namikaze-sama. Dia sangat tampan, kyaa" ucap Ino sambil ber-kyaa ria versama Ten-ten.

'Uzumaki Naruto, aku sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh nya' Sasuke membatin.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Aku berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah, menunggu jemputan ayah. Aku hanya berdiam diri dan melihat kearah jalanan. Hal-hal yang kupikirkan adalah 'dia'. Bagai mana dia menatapku, bagai mana pandangan nya yang seolah-olah ingin memiliku, merengkuh ku dalam dekapannya, dan pandangan yang sedikit membuatku takut.

 **Tiin-Tinn~**

Suara klakson mobil ayah membuatku berhenti melamun, aku segera masuk kedalam mobil, menaruh tas di kursi belakang dan memejamkan mata. Tidak tidur, hanya mencoba untuk berfikir jernih.

"Sasuke, kita sudah sampai" ucap ayah membuatku membuka mata

"Dimana?" Tanyaku melihat sebuah restoran cepat saji yang sedikit familiar

"Kita makan dulu, perutmu terus berbunyi dari tadi" ucah ayah membuat mukaku Merah malu.

"Tidak mungkin dad!" Seruku dah dibalas oleh cekikikan ayah yg sudah keluar dari mobil. Aku tau dia hanya bergurau, ya cuman bergurau.

Malam pun tiba, aku tidur dengan tidak enak dan terbangun karena merasa diawasi, dan aku melihat ada Namikaze Naruto dikamarku.

Aku bergegas menyalakan lampu tidurku dan, dia menghilang. Apakan ini cuman fantasiku saja?

Entahlah, ini terasa begitu nyata. Atau aku memang sedang diawasi oleh seseorang.

 **To be continued~** **Hy semua reader's perkenalkan Saya adalah author baru, jadi moho maaf jika cerita saya masih kurang.** **Kritik dan saran diterima. Asal dengan tata krama ya reader's tercinta** **Salam lophloph dara Qe-Qey** **ini inspirasi dari Twilight** **review please**


	2. 2

Chapter two : Illusion

 **You will be mine !!**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M ( jaga-jaga )**

 **Genre : fantasi, romance, and sadistic**

 **Pairing : NaruSasu - Other's pair**

 **Warn! Kekerasan, typo, BL, and mungkin Hentai**

 **"Qeyra cantik" Normal**

 **'Qeyra cantik' Inner**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 17 tahun**

 **Namikaze Naruto : 17 tahun (mungkin)**

 **Qeyra masih newbie**

 **Don't Like**

 **Don't read**

 **Preview Chapter :** ** _" Malam pun tiba, aku tidur dengan tidak enak dan terbangun karena merasa diawasi, dan aku melihat ada Namikaze Naruto dikamarku._** ** _Aku bergegas menyalakan lampu tidurku dan, dia menghilang. Apakan ini cuman fantasiku saja?_** ** _Entahlah, ini terasa begitu nyata. Atau aku memang sedng diawasi oleh seseorang. "_**

 **Sasuke's POV**

Aku diambang ilusi dan realita, apakah malam tadi adalah kenyataan, atau cuman khayalan?

Mata merah itu, menatap ku tajam. Mata itu seolah-olah menghisapku kedalam dirinya.

Aku seolah lenyap tertarik oleh perasaan yang sangat menyesakkan, tetapi juga menyenangkan.

Aku, sangat menginginkan dirinya, mata itu, tubuh itu dahkan semua raganya.

Aku terlalu gila untuk memikirkan tentang kewarasan, dan aku terlalu terobsesi untuk mendapatkan nya.

" Sasuke, kita sudah sampai " ucap ayahku membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Hn, thanks dad" ucapku pelan sambil keluar dari mobil, sedikit melambaikan tangan saat mobil ayahku mulai keluar dari parkiran sekolah.

Aku harus menemuinya. Ya, untuk tau kebenaran dari hal yang mengganggu pikiran ku adalah bertanya langsung kepadanya, Sang Namikaze Naruto. Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat melewati lorong-lorong kelas. Menghiraukan jeritan-jeritan perempuan yang mengagumi ketampananku.

Ya, rambut berwarna hitam khas Uchiha dengan style chicken butt, mata hitam yang tajam, wajah yang tegas dan tampan, kulit putih bersih hampir pucat. Well, aku hanya terus berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas. walau aku tampan, aku tidak pernah pacaran.

Dan aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan perempuan, bisa dibilang aku adalah Gay. Namun, aku masih belum pernah berpacaran dengan seorang pria.

Dan sekarang, obsesiku adalah seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Ya, aku harus memilikinya. Karena dia adalah orang yang bisa membuat ku selalu memikirkannya. Matanya, wajahnya, bahkan aroma tubuhnya.

Aku bahkan bisa gila jika terus memikirkan semua hal tentang dirinya.

Terus menyusuri lorong. Akhirnya sampai didepan kelas, aku menggeser pintu masuk kelas dan mata elang ku mulai menyusuri setiap orang dikelas. Namun Nihil, dia tidak ada disini. Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku. Dan bertanya kepada Lee yang duduk didepanku

" Lee, kemana Namikaze-san? " Tanyaku kepadanya

" Entahlah, saat cuaca di Konoha sedang cerah, Boom. Namikaze's clan menghilang " ucapnya dengan sedikit bergaya, yang menurutku sedikit menjijikkan.

" Menghilang? " Beoku bingung

" Dr. Namikaze-sama dan istrinya mengajak mereka jalan-jalan. Semacam ke pantai atau berkemah. Aku sudah pernah mencobanya ke orang tuaku, tetapi aku hanya dapat omelan " bukan Lee yang menjawab pertanyaan ku tetapi Ten-ten dengan sedikit cemberut diujung kalimatnya.

"Hn, souka" ucapku pelan

Pikiranku entah melayang kemana, bahkan saat kurenai sensei memasuki kelas untuk mengajar mata pelajaran seni lukis, Aku hanya berdiam diri memikirkan obsesiku.

Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto, Hanya dia yang kupikirkan.

Satu jam berlalu dan mata pelajaran kurenai sensei pun telah selesai. Tetapi aku tetap saja menghiraukan dunia dan tenggelam bersama khayalan-khayalanku.

 **KRIING~**

Bunyi bell pertanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Aku dengan enggan menutup buku dan merapikan tasku. Setelah selesai aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kantin. Karena perutku terus menjerit minta diisi.

Aku duduk bersama dengan Lee, Ten-ten, ini dan choji. Walau sedikit aneh, mereka adalah teman yang baik.

Berbincang kecil dengan mereka sambil menghabiskan makanan dan sedikit mencari tau tentang Namikaze's clan adalah hal yang tidak buruk.

Banyak hal yang terlalu aneh tentang mereka, Yang tentunya hanya aku yang menyadarinya.

Seperti warna mata mereka yang kadang berubah warna.

Kepintaran diatas rata-rata manusia.

Kekebalan tubuh mereka.

Dan menghilang saat konoha dimandikan cahaya matahari.

 **Q** **E** **Q** **E** **Y**

" Dady! " Panggilku

" Dady diluar! " Sahut ayahku, aku berjalan dan menengok kerah jendela melihat ayah dari atas.

Aku bergegas menuruni tangga dan menuju ketempat ayahku berada. Dia tidak sendirian disana, ada pria seumuran ayahku dengan menggunakan tongkat ditangannya, dan mungkin anaknya yang mungkin sebaya denganku.

" Sasuke, perkenalkan dia adalah Shimura Danzo dan Sai anaknya " ucap ayahku memperkenalkan mereka

" Salam kenal, Uchiha Sasuke desu " ucapku seadanya, Sedikit tidak tertarik.

" Well bagai mana? Apa kau suka? " Ucap ayahku sambil menepuk pelan mobil Mercedes Benz e-class berwarna hitam

" Ini untukku, dad? " Tanyaku sedikit kagum

" Yes, bagaimana? Kau menyukainya? " Tanya ayahku lagi

" Of course, i love it. Thank you so much dady " ucapku girang sambil memeluk ayahku sebentar

" Sai akan mengajarimu memakainya " ucap danzo-sama kepadaku

Tak menunggu lama aku langsung masuk kedalam mobil baruku.

" Oke, starternya disini, rem, gas, disini, lalu masukkan perseneling nya " jelas sai secara singgat lalu tersenyum, bukan aku tak menyadari. Tapi senyumnya itu sangat terlihat palsu dimataku

" Baiklah, kemana aku mengantarmu sekolah? " Tanyaku padanya

" Akan kutunjukkan jalannya " ucapnya

Aku membawa mobil ini dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sekolah ku KIHS.

Setelah memarkir mobil ini, aku segera menuju kelasku, sedikit berharap dia bersekolah hari ini.

Aku memasuki kelas dan sedikit senang, dia berada di tempat duduknya, aku segera melangkah ke kursiku dan mendudukkan pantatku.

" Hey, kau Sasuke kan. Aku Namikaze Naruto " ucapnya sedikit grogi

" Ya, kemana kau 3 hari belakangan ini? " Tanyaku sedikit mengintimidasi

" Hmm. Hanya pergi ke filla di atas bukit konoha, untuk refreshing " jawabnya

Setelah itu perbincangan kami terpaksa ditunda karena Ibiki sensei telah memasuki kelas, bagaimanapun wajahnya menjelaskan bahwa dia adalah guru killer.

 **KRIING~**

Bunyi bell masih menggema, aku dan Naruto masih berbincang kecil dikelas. Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk memilikinya.

" Naruto " ucapku pelan

" Hm.. kenapa suke? " Tanyanya

" Kau tidak makan? Aku bawa bekal dari rumah " tanyaku padanya

" Ah, tidak. Aku mengikuti program diet " ucapnya

" Ah, sayang sekali " ucapku, tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan sumpitku kelantai.

Aku mencoba mengambil nya dan Naruto membantuku, dan

 **Tek~**

Tangan kami bersentuhan, tapi ..

" Tanganmu sangat dingin " ucapku

Dia menghiraukannya, mengambil sumpitku yang jatuh dan membersihkan nya menggunakan tisu lalu memberikannya kepadaku

" Thanks " ucapku pelan

 **Q** **E** **Q** **E** **Y**

" Sasuke! Turun nak " panggil ayahku, aku bergegas kebawah. Dan didapur aku melihat ada danzo-sama dan sai-san

" Ikutlah bersama sai, dia dan teman-temannya ingin pergi ke pantai " ucap/paksa ayahku

" Hn, baiklah " ucapku, bagaimanapun aku takut dengan ayahku jika dia sedang marah.

Aku dan Sai hanya diam selama perjalanan, dan aku juga sedang tidak ingin berbincang. Mobil nya mrnepi didepan rumah orang, ada dua laki-laki disana, aku yakin dia adalah teman Sai.

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan mereka bercanda, dan sedikit terkekeh dengan candaan mereka, tak berselang lama kami tiba dipantai. Aku segera turun dan mengambil alas untuk duduk di atas pasir nanti.

" Ini adalah pantai yang sangat lembab " ucapku kepada Sai

" Maklumi lah. Kau sekarang berada di Konoha, tempat terlembab ke dua di dunia " jelas Sai sambil melucu, dan aku hanya tersenyum kecil

" Bagai mana sekolahmu? " Tanyanya kepadaku

" Well, biasa saja. Aku memiliki lima teman baru dan salah satunya adalah Namikaze " ucapku sambil mengingat teman baruku

" Kau tak seharusnya berteman dengan para Namikaze, Uchiha-san " jawab teman Sai, dan itu membuatku bingung.

Saat temannya pergi kepantai, aku bertanya kepada Sai

" Apa maksud temanmu tadi? " Tanyaku

" Well, bukan salahnya jika berkata seperti itu, hal ini karena kami adalah musuh bebuyutan. Ini hanya legenda, yang masih dipegang teguh oleh bangsa kami " jelasnya

" Bangsa? " Beoku bingung

" Yeah, bangsa kami percaya bahwa nene moyang kami adalah seekor serigala " ucapnya sedikit bercanda

" Jadi apa yang terjadi? " Ucapku menuh penasaran

" Ini hanya legenda Suke, seperti si muka pucat Vs Srigala " candanya lagi

Tapi aku tidak menganggap ini adalah candaan, karena aku yakin. Dia berbohong untuk beberapa pernyataan, sebagai seorang Uchiha aku tidak sebodoh itu.

Aku terlalu memikirkan ucapan Sai, dan mengambil langkah ke meja belajarku, lalu membuka laptop, menulis pencarianku dan dapat!

' _bangsa srigala, sejak dulu dikenal sebagai musuh alami bangsa vampir_. '

aku membaca semua artikel itu dengan seksama dan tidak satupun yang kulewati.

Aku dangat Bingung, tidak mungkin kalau Namikaze's Clan adalah vampir dan Shimura Clan adalah werewolf.

Keningku terus berkedut bingung, semua hal ini membuatku sakit kepala. Aku menutup laptopku dan merebahkan diri dikasur. Tak berapa lama kemudian aku tertidur.

Aku mengingat semuanya ..

Mengapa kau tak makan,

Mengapa kau hilang saat matahati muncul,

Dan .. aku mengingatmu, kita pernah bertemu.

Saat aku masih berumur 5 tahun, dan kau masih tetap dengan tubuh 17 tahunmu.

 **Kriiiiinggg kriiiiing**

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku, kepalaku seperti ditimpa batu seberat satu ton, ingatan dalam mimpiku mulai jelas dan akupun tersenyum penuh makna.

 **To be continued~**

 **Hai reader's Qe-Qey tercinta** ,

 **Maaf** **ya Qe-Qey baru up because Qe-Qey magang, dan hal itu membuat waktu Qe-Qey buat kalian sedikit** **tersita Dan**

 **Qe-Qey** **sedikit menjelaskan** **disini** **, ffn ini memang Qe-Qey buat dengan dasar cerita seperti twilight, tapi ini cuman dasarnya saja karena Qe-Qey sukaaaaa bangeeet sama twilight.** **Lebih lanjut lagi ceritanya murni dari fikiran nista Qe-Qey. Khe khe khe *devilsmirk**

 **Oke Qe-Qey balas reviews dari reader's :**

 **Kuraublackpearl :**

 ** _Maafkan kesalahan Qe-Qey ya, maklum namanya juga Manusia_**

 **Minge-ni :**

 ** _iya, ini sudah diubah. makasih buat tegurannya_**

 **review please**


	3. 3

Chapter three : the real

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M ( jaga-jaga )**

 **Genre : fantasi, romance, and sadistic**

 **Pairing : NaruSasu - Other's pair**

 **Warn! Kekerasan, typo, BL, and mungkin Hentai**

 **"Qeyra cantik" Normal**

 **'Qeyra cantik' Inner**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 17 tahun**

 **Namikaze Naruto : 17 tahun (mungkin)**

 **Qeyra masih newbie**

 **Don't Like**

 **Don't read**

 **Preview chapter :** ** _Aku mengingat semuanya .._** ** _Mengapa kau tak makan,_** ** _Mengapa kau hilang saat matahati muncul,_** ** _Dan .. aku mengingatmu, kita pernah bertemu._** ** _Saat aku masih berumur 5 tahun, dan kau masih tetap dengan tubuh 17 tahunmu._** ** _Kriiiiinggg kriiiiing_** ** _Aku terbangun dari mimpiku, kepalaku seperti ditimpa batu seberat satu ton, ingatan dalam mimpiku mulai jelas dan akupun tersenyum penuh makna. "_**

 **Sasuke's** **POV**

Aku mengendarai Mercedez ku dengan kecepatan sedang, bergegas menuju sekolahku. Jalanan yang basah dan licin membuatku tidak bisa menaikkan kecepatan lebih dari ini.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke sekolah ku, aku menunggunya diparkiran dan itu membuatku sedikit bosan, aku mengeluarkan smartphone dari kantung celanaku lalu membuka situs web.

Situs tentang vampir, membaca ulang semua artikel yang kubaca malam tadi. Semakin kubaca semakin aku terobsesi untuk memilikinya.

Tak lama Namikaze's Clan datang, memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan masuk. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto, dia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

" Hey Sasuke, ayo masuk sebentar lagi bell akan berbunyi " ucapnya kepadaku

Aku hanya diam dan menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke mobilku, dia sedikit menolak tetapi pasrah saat aku menutup pintu mobil lalu berjalan memutar menuju sisi satunya dan menaiki mobilku, aku menyalakan mesin dan langsung tancap gas keluar sekolah

" Hey hey Sasuke, ada apa ini? Kita mau kemana? Sekolah bagaimana? " Tanyanya bertubi-tubi, dan aku hanya diam focuss mengemudi.

Lelah bertanya Naruto duduk tenang sambil melihat jalan, menerka-nerka kemana aku membawanya pergi.

Lima belas menit berlalu, tak ada pembicaraan selama perjalanan. Aku terlalu fokus pada jalanan dan Naruto? Hanya diam.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku disebuah taman, taman yang sangat usang, taman ini sudah ada sejak kota ini dibangun. Dulu ini adalah tempatku bersembunyi, bersembunyi dari dia.

Aku keluar mobil dan berjalan kearah ayunan, aku melirik Naruto juga sudah keluar dari mobil. Aku mendudukkan diriku diayunan itu.

" Ini sangat lucu " ucapku pelan namun aku yakin Naruto bisa mendengar suara ku

" Kau tidak makan, kautidak terkena cahaya matahari .. dan

" Dan apa Sasuke? Sebutkan " ucapnya memotong perkataan ku, suaranya terdengar sangat dingin

" Dan kau abadi, kita pernah bertemu disibi sebelumnya, 12 tahun yang lalu saat aku berumur 5 tahun " ucapku

" Dan aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya " ucapku pelan, aku melihat wajahnya yang diam dan terluhat sedikit mengerikan kemudian menunduk takut.

" Katakan, dengan keras!! " Geramnya sambil mendekatiku, dan bahuku sedikit bergetar ketakutan.

" Kau adalah vampir " ucapku atau lebih tepatnya gumamku.

Dia diam, namun secara tiba-tiba dia menarikku keparkiran. Mengambil kunci mobilku yang sejak tadi hanya kugenggam erat.

Dia mengemudikan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi, entah menuju kemana dan aku sedikit penasaran. Jalan yang ditempuh Naruto lumayan jauh, menuju hutan kematian.

" Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini? " Ucapku pelan saat Naruto memarkirkan mobilku diparkiran yang disediakan oleh pemerintah

" Just come with me " ucapnya keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku.

Lalu menarikku keluar, genggamannya sangat kuat dan dia bejalan menyeretku tergesa-gesa.

Dan saat kami memasuki hutan kematian dia mulai berlari tanpa melepas genggaman tangan nya padaku, lalu dia menaruhku dalam dekapannya. Yangkulakukan hanya memeluk lehernya dengan kuat, karena kecepatan berlarinya diatas rata-rata manusia normal.

Ini sangat cepat.

" Where we go! " Seruku mulai takut

" Ketengah hutan " jawabnya

Tak perlu waktu lama kami sampai ketengah hutan, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menghilang entah kemana. Aku yang ditinggal sendirian mulai merasa takut.

" Kenapa Sasuke? Kau takut " suara gema dari Naruto

" Tidak " ucapku bergetar

" Kenapa kau selalu mencari tau hmm? Kenapa kau tidak bertingkah seperti manusia yang lainnya? Seilah tidak terjadi apa-apa " Naruto berbicara keras sampai suaranya bergema, hal ini membuatku sulit untuk mengetahui dimana lokasinya

" Karena aku tidak bisa hidup dengan semua keanehan yang kau buat Naruto " teriakku menjawabnya,

" Sekatang kau sudah tau aku apa, dan aku akan membunuhmu karena kau telah tau terlalu banyak " bisiknya tiba-tiba dibelakang ku

" Aku tau kau tidak akan menyakiti ku " ucapku pelan sambil menundukkan kepala

" Yakin sekali kau " suara bariton nya berbisik ditelingaku, tangannya mulai meraba bahu dan leherku, dia memiringkan kepalaku agar memudahkan akses nya menggigit leherku

" Aku percaya padamu " ucapke pelan dan menutup mataku, aku merasakan bibir dinginnya mulai menyentuh leherku dan mengecunya pelan?

" Don't say that again " ucapnya pelan sambil membalikkan badanku, lalu menciumku lembut

" Aku dan keluargaku bukan seperti bangsa vampir yang lain, kami hidup bukan karena darah manusia tetapi darah hewan " jelasnya padaku, dan aku? Hanya diam terpaku

" Kau membuatku takut " ucapku pelan

" Kau memang harus takut kepadaku Sasuke " jawabnya santai

" Aku tidak takut padamu, tapi pada tempat ini. Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri tadi disini? " Jawabku sedikit kesal padanya

" Hah? " Naruto hanya membeo sambil menganga

" Apa? " Tanyaku

" Kenapa kau tidak takut padaku? Pada pada bangsa vampir sepertiku, aku adalah pembunuh Sasuke " ucap Naruto padaku

" Kenapa aku harus takut, pada makhluk seidah dirimu Naruto " ucapku tanpa sadar

" Apa? Aku? Indah? Yang benar saja Sasuke! Apa matamu buta? Aku adalah pembunuh! " Bentaknya sambil mencengkram erat bahuku, membuat mataku berkaca-kaca karena ini terasa sedikit sakit

" Iiitai Naru " pekikku pelan

" Maaf Sasuke " ucapnya lirih

" Hei, tak apa. " Ucapku sambil memegang lembut kedua pipi tegasnya yang dingin

Saling tatap, dan mulai meniadakan jarak. Naruto mulai mencium bibirku, melumutnya dan mulai mengajak lidahku berdansa. Dia seperti sangat ahli dalam hal ini.

Mendekapku erat dan tangan nakalnya mulai menjelajahi punggungku lalu mulai turun meremas pelan pantat ku.

" Enggh, Naru " desahanku lolos ketika dia meremas pantatku dengan sedikit keras

" Hn, ayo kita pulang " ucapnya setelah menyudahi ciuman panas kami.

Dia menggendongku ala bridal style dan berlati dengan sangat amat cepat.

 **Author POV**

 _Cinta?_ _Apa itu?_ _Cinta adalah perasaan yang sangat membingungkan._ _Kadang, hanya karena cinta kita bisa tetawa dan menangis._ _Kita yang tegar bisa menangis tersedu-sedu._ _Dan kita yang sedih bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak._ _Perasaan yang sangat aneh bukan? Tapi itulah cinta .._

Kabar bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto berpacaran menjadi trending topik disekolah.

Bagaimanapun juga Naruto dikenal sebagai Prince Ace of KHIS. Yang takluk oleh keimutan nya Sasuke si murid baru

( ** _Sasu : Qey aku tidak imut!!*angry_** )

" Suke, bagaimana jika hari ini kita main kartu remi dirumahku. Sekalian memperkenalkan kamu ke Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan ku " ucap Naruto menunggu Sasukenanggapi permintaannya

" Hn, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku kesana?" Tanya Sasuke

" Apa kau takut, jika kami memangsamu disana nanti? " Kekeh Naruto mendengar jawaban sasuke

" Tidak, hanya saja sedikit canggung. Ini pertama kali aku datang kerumahmu " kata Sasuke sembil memiringkan kepalanya, jika saja Naruto masih memiliki jantung untuk memompa darahnya. Dia pasti mimisan hebat sekarang.

" Tak apa, nanti sore kujemput oke " kata Naruto tak sabar

" Hn " balas Sasuke, err tidak jelas?

Percakapan mereka terpaksa berhenti karena Ebisu-sensei sudah memasuki kelas, mereka tidak mau dikeluarkan dari kelas gara-gara hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti berbicara saat pelajaran berlangsung.

 **KRIING**

" Ok Childs, see you next week " ucap Ebisu-sensei

" See you sir " ucap para murid serentak

Tak lama setelah Ebisu meninggalkan kelas, sepasang kekasih baru Melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

" Jadi, bagaimana? " Tanya Naruto

" Jemput aku " ucap sasuke sambil melenggang keluar

" Yes! " Seru Naruto langsung menyusul kekasihnya

 **Sasuke's POV**

Setelah sampai dirumah aku langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang keluarga, disamping ayahku tentunya.

" Dady, apa kau tidak bekerja? " Tanyaku

" Hn, dady sedang istirahat. Bagaimana sekolahmu " tutur ayahku sambil bertanya

" Well, biasa saja. Hanya " ucapku menggantung

" Hanya? " Tanya ayahku

" Aku jadian dengan Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Dr. Namikaze Minato " ucapku terus terang

" Ha? Apa aku salah dengar? " Ucap ayahku bingung

" Kurasa tidak, apa ayah melarangnya? " Tanyaku pelan

" Well, dikonoha sudah melegalkan hal-hal semacam ini. Tapi Suke, sejak kapan kau belok? " Tutur ayahku spontan dengan wajah yang sedikit tidak keuchiha-an

" Well, sejak aku sadar bahwa aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan " jawabku dengan wajah kikuk

 **Hening~**

" Em, aku rasa aku harus bersiap dad " ucapku sambil naik kelantai dua

" Yeah, you should " ucap ayahku masih shok, mungkin

Oke, aku menggunakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru doger yang kulapis dengan baju hem tangan panjang berwarna hitam yang kupadu dengan celana jeans dan sneaker shoes.

Perfect.

Setelah selesai aku langsung kebawah, dan menemui Fugaku dan Naruto sedang bercengkrama.

" Hei, sejak kapan kau datang? " Tanyaku penasaran

" Baru saja, kau sudah siap? " Jawab dan tanyanya sekaligus

" Hn " jawabku

" Baiklah, Om saya akan menjaga Sasuke sebaik mungkin " ucap Naruto formal

Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah pertamuan pertama mereka, Naruto harus pintar untuk meninggalkan kesan baik di depan ayahku.

" Ok, have fun " ucap ayah menjadi lampu hijau kami

Kami melangkah bersama dan menaiki mobil sport milik Naruto, diperjalanan kami hanya diam dan ini membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman.

" Kau bilang, malam ini hanya kita berdua dirumah. Kemana yang lain? " Ucapku memecahkan keheningan

" Ayah dan ibu sedang ke Amegakure, dan yang lain harus berburu, kau tau maksudku kan " ucap Naruto menjelaskan sehalus mungkin

" Apa kau tidak berburu? " Tanyaku heran

" Aku sudah berburu kemarin " ucapnya

" Hn " jawabku (gumamku)

" Well, kita sudah sampai " ucapnya sedikit ceria

Ini adalah mansion yang sangat mewah, bagaikan istana, dangan pekarangan yang sangat luas. Kami baru melewati gerbang rumah tetapi pemandangannya sangat tradisional disini, taman yang dipenuhi bunga dan pohon-pohon yang sangat rindang dan tinggi.

" Wow, is't your home? " Tanyaku terkagum-kagum

" No, it's my father mine " ucap nya merendah.

Setelah memarkir mobil miliknya, kami segera masuk ke mansionnya. Saat melewati ruang keluarga aku bisa bertemu dangan semua anggota keluarga Namikaze's, kecuali Dr. Dan Ny. Namikaze tentunya

" The human here " ucap Kiba senang sambil memelukku sebentar

" Kiba " ucap Shikamaru pelan sambil mendelik, tetapi sepertinya tidak mempan kebada Kiba

" Kau harus menjadi sahabatku " ucap Kiba sambil melotot, mencoba untuk menakuti ku namun sayang sangat tidak mempan

" Kapan kalian berangkat? " Tanya Naruto sambil mendudukkan diri disofa

" Mungkin sekitar jam lima " jawab Gaara

" Jangan sampai melewati perbatasan, Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan sedang tadak ada disini untuk bicara kepada mereka " jelas Naruto, sepertinya dia yang paling dihormati disini, mungkin karena dia anak pertama

Setelah mereka pergi kami hanya bermain kartu Remi dikamar Naruto, well aku sedikit bosan. Aku meletakkan kartu Remi ku dan berdiri untuk memutar lagu, musik lembut mulai mengelilingi ruangan ini. Membuat suasana menjadi sedikit romantis

" Naru, aku sedikit emm, bosan " ucapku pelan

" Well, bagaimana jika menonton film, akan kupilihkan kaset yang bagus " ucap Naruto. Aku hanya menaiki kasurnya yang berhadapan dengan televisi

Setelah memasukkan kaset film yang lumayan menarik Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku dan memulai filmnya dengan menggunakan remote control

" Well, Fifty shades of the grey. You'll be like it " ucap Naruto

" Hn " jawabku singkat, sebelum film mulai. Aku mengirimi text untuk ayahku, bahwa aku akan menginap dirumah Naruto

' Film ini, terlalu fulgar untuk ditonton ' batinku horor

 **To be continued~**

 **Qe-Qey** **cuman mau bilang, kalo Cheppy depan akan ada andehoy nya, jadi anak dibawah usia 17 taun harap loncati sajja Cheppy 4 dan 5**

 **Menurut** **kalian, Volturi di buat ada ato nggak sih, Qe-Qey minta pendapat** **ya**

 **Untuk** **sementara waktu Qe-Qey nggak bisa balas reviews ya.**

 **Maaf** **reader-sama**

 **Kalian** **Mau ML nya yang hot, Bondage, ato yang biasa saja? Qe-Qey ikut** aja

 **See** **you~~**


	4. 4

Chapter four : the lust

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M ( jaga-jaga )**

 **Genre : fantasi, romance, and sadistic**

 **Pairing : NaruSasu - Other's pair**

 **Warn! Kekerasan, typo, BL, and mungkin Hentai**

 **"Qeyra cantik" Normal**

 **'Qeyra cantik' Inner**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 17 tahun**

 **Namikaze Naruto : 17 tahun (mungkin)**

 **.**

 **Qeyra masih newbie**

 **Don't Like**

 **Don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview chapter :**

 ** _" Well, bagaimana jika menonton film, akan kupilihkan kaset yang bagus " ucap Naruto. Aku hanya menaiki kasurnya yang berhadapan dengan televisi_** ** _Setelah memasukkan kaset film yang lumayan menarik Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku dan memulai filmnya dengan menggunakan remote control_** ** _" Well, Fifty shades of the grey. You'll be like it " ucap Naruto_** ** _" Hn " jawabku singkat, sebelum film mulai. Aku mengirimi text untuk ayahku, bahwa aku akan menginap dirumah Naruto_** ** _' Film ini, terlalu fulgar untuk ditonton ' batinku horor "_** **Author POV**

Sasuke sudah merasa tidak nyaman menonton film ini, tapi dia melihat Naruto yang santai melihat film ini membuatnya tidak nyaman untuk meminta mengganti film

Bagaimana pun Sasuke tetaplah manusia, ketika nafsu mulai memanasi seluruh tubuhnya

" Naru " ucap sasuke pelan, dia mulai merangkak naik kepangkuan Naruto

" Hei, Suke what wrong? " Ucap Naruto mulai menyadari maksud Sasuke

Sasuke hanya diam dan perlahan-lahan memajukan wajahnya, sedikit demi sedikit hingga dia bisa mengecap bibir dingin naruto

" Enggh " erang Sasuke saat Naruto melayani permainan nya

Tangan sasuke perlahan membuka baju Naruto, dan Naruto mulai menggerayangi tubuh Sasuke

Namun akal sehat Naruto masih berfungsi, dengan tiba-tiba dia mendorong Sasuke menjauh

" Jangan Sasuke, kau tidak tau seberapa besar kekuatanku! Aku hanya akan menyakiti mu " ucap Naruto

" Hei, tidak apa-apa. " Ucap Sasuke lirih

Bagaimanapun dia sudah dalam titik hard, dia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang.

" Tidak Sasuke, ini hanya akan menyakitimu " ucap Naruto mencoba untuk menghentikan Sasuke

" Tidak!! lakukan naru, kumohon " ucap sasuke meyakinkan

" Well, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika kau tidak bisa berjalan untuk tiga hari kedepan " ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai

Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto menerima ajakannya pun sangat senang, dia menerjang Naruto hingga mereka berdua terhempas keranjang dengan Sasuke diatas Naruto.

" Hmm .. ahh~ Naruhh~ " desah Sasuke saat Naruto membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan di dada sasuke

Sasuke dengan keadaan duduk diatas Naruto, hanya bisa menonggakkan kepalanya keatas sambil meremas pelan rambut jabrik Naruto

Setelah puas memberi tanda, Naruto melepaskan seluruh kain yang melekat pada dirinya dan Sasuke, sebelum memulai permainan dia berlari cepat mengunci pintu kamar dan mengambil losion pada laci

Beruntung karena semua kamar di rumah (mansion) ini kedap suara. Karena ada 3 pasangan yang selalu bertempur pada malam hari

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya Naruto langsung berada didepan Sasuke, dan merebahkannya pelan.

" Apa kau pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya? " Tanya Naruto pelan

" Tidak, ini yang pertama " jawab sasuke, membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut

" Well, berarti kita harua melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu " seringai Naruto

Naruto memulai permainannya dengan menciumi pelan bibir kenyal Sasuke, lalu mulai turun ke leher dan dada. Menggeliti lembut nipple Sasuke

" Ngg~ahh Naruhhh~~ " Sasuke hanya bisa diam tak berdaya dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto

Kecupan-kecupan Naruto mulai turun ke perut, dan terus turun. Melihat tubuh Sasuke yang putih dan tanpa cacat sedikitpun membuat Naruto menjilat bibir nya sendiri

Dia mendudukkan Naruto dengan cepat, dan berjalan menuruni kasur.

' apakah Naruto berubah fikiran? ' fikir Sasuke khawatir

" Naru? " Panggil sasuke memberanikan diri

" Diam disitu " ucap/perintah Naruto

Sasuke melihat Naruto membuka lemari danembukanya lagi, seperti ada ruang rahasia disitu. Dan saat melihat isinya Naruto hanya menyeringai senang

Dia mengambil tali dan penutup mata, lalu berbalik. Betapa dia menyukai ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang syok dengan tubuh bergetar.

Naruto menaiki kasur dan maju, sasuke berusaha mundur tetapi dia sudah terhimpit oleh Naruto dan dinding

" Naru, untuk apa itu " tanya sasuke bergetar

" Ini? Adalah hadiah untukmu My Love " ucap Naruto dengan intonasi berat

Dengan cepat, kedua tangan Sasuke sudah terikat dengan kuat menjadi satu. Lalu Naruto mengikatkan ujung talinya ke kerangka kasur yang terbuat dari kayu jati, yang sudah pasti sangat kuat

" Ouch~ Naru, " Sasuke hanya bisa meringis

" Shut up Sasuke " desis Naruto, sambil memasangkan penutup mata

Hanya kaki Sasuke yang tidak diikat, namun ikatan kencang pada tangannya membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak. Ditambah dengan penutup mata yang membuatnya tidak dapat melihat

Naruto dengan cepat mengambil toy sex yang diinginkannya, seperti vibrator, penjepit nipple, coke ring dan butt plug berbentuk ekor kucing hitam

Setelah mendapat semua barang yang diinginkannya Naruto berjalan pelan kearah sasuke dan menaruh semua sex toys itu diranjang. Tangannya mengelus leher hingga pusar Sasuke pelan, membuat sasuke menggelinjang keenakan.

" Uuuh Naru~ lepaskan ikatannya~ " rengek Sasuke, dia sangat tidak nyaman dengan semua hal ini

" Diam atau kuhukum " desis Naruto sambil mengambil lotion dan membuka pada Sasuke, dioleskannya lotion itu untuk memlicinkan jalannya nanti.

Naruto menuang lotion itu ke tangannya dan mulai memasukkan satu jarinya dengan pelan, karena ini adalah yang pertama bagi sasuke maka Naruto akan memulainya dengan pelan

" Uuh~ ittai~ ahh~ " Sasuke mulai merasakan ketidaknyamanan saat satu jari Naruto memasukinya

" Stt tenang Suke, relax. Nikmati saja " ucap Naruto menenangkan Sasuke

Setelah itu Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran jari Naruto, Naruto kembali menambahkan jarinya. Namun kali ini langsung tiga jari yang memasuke back hole Sasuke, dan melakukan gerakan membuka hole nya supaya melonggar. Naruto melakukan ini karena dia sadar, bahwa miliknya tiga kali lipat dari jari-jari nya

" Ukhh ittaii yo Naru " sasuke hanya bisa merintih sakit, karena kedua tangannya diikat dan kakinya ditindih dan ditahan oleh Naruto

Setelah merasa hole sasuke sudah mulai longgar, Naruto mengambil vibrator getar berdiameter kecil dan melumurinya dengan lotion. Naruto memasukkan vibrator itu dengan pelan, berusaha tidak menyakiti Sasuke.

Bagaimanapun ini adalah yang pertama bagi Sasuke, naruto harus menciptakan pengalaman pertama yang sangat menyenangkan

" Ughh~ Naruh~ benda apa yang masuk kedalamkuhh~ " tanya Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman, karena yang memasukinya adalah benda yang lumayan keras

Tak menjawab, Naruto hanya mememcet remote control menyalakan vibrator itu supaya bergetar.

" Ahhh~ Naruuuuuh~ " leguh sasuke nikmat, karena vibrator itu menyentuh titik nikmatnya

" Kenapa sayang? Apa kau mau lagi? " Ucap Naruto menggoda Sasuke

Naruto menaikkan kecepatan vibrator itu menuju hard, getarannya sangat cepat sampai-sampai sasuke menggelinjang dan mendesah hebat

" Ah~ ah~ Ahhh~ Naruuuh~ aku mau .. " desag sasuke kenikmatan

Naruto yang paham jika Sasuke ingin ejakulasi langsung mengunci penis sasuke dengan coke ring, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa ejakulasi.

" Arghh! Naruhh~ sakit, lepaskan benda itu " raung Sasuke karena tidak bisa ejakulasi

Naruto memperhatikan mimik wajah Sasuke yang sangat tersiksa, dan itu sungguh membuat Naruto sangat bergairah. Terakhir kali Naruto melakukan having sex sekitar lima dekade lalu.

" Naruu, khkhkh, sakit " ucap Sasuke lirih, terlihat penutup matanya basah. Sasuke menangis

" Ssstt, relax sayang relax " ucap Naruto menenangkan, sambil melepaskan penutup mata Sasuke

Setelah terbuka terlihatlah mata Sasuke yang sembab akibat menangis, Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut membuat Sasuke lebih relax

" Naru~ lepaskan semua benda ini " mohon Sasuke

Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto melepaskan vibrator dan coke ring dan melemparnya sembarangan, mau bagai manapun ini adalah yang pertama kali bagi Sasuke

Naruto meleaskan ikatan pada tangan Sasuke, menggiring tangannya berpegang pada lehernya. Membuka paha Sasuke lebar untuk memudahkan penisnya masuk

" Ini akan sedikit sakit, kau siap? " Tanya Naruto pelan ditelinga Sasuke

" Lakukan Naru, buat aku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya " mohon Sasuke

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu mulai menggiring penisnya menuju back hole Sasuke, mendorong nya pelan dan sedikit demi sedikit

" Argh~ it's hurt " pekik Sasuke sambil memeluk erat leher Naruto

" Sial, kau sempit sekali Suke " desis Naruto sambil terus mendorong masuk, dan saat penisnya masuk setengah dia langsung menghentakkan penisnya masuk secara semeluruh

" ARRGGHHH~ " teriak sasuke kesakitan, saat penis besar dan panjang milik Naruto membelahnya

" Tenanglah Suke, kau menjepit ku " ucap Naruto menenangkan Sasuke

" Move " ucap Sasuke lirih, menjadi lampu hijau bagi Naruto

Naruto mulai mengeluarkan pelan penisnya hingga hanya ujungnya saja tersisa di back hole Sasuke, namun dengan kuat Naruto menghentak masuk kedalam back hole Sasuke. Membuat rasa sakit Sasuke menjadi rasa nikmat yang luar biasa, karena langsung mengenai titik nikmat sasuke

" Ohh~ ahh Naruhh~ moreehh~ " desah Sasuke menggila dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto

" More hn " ucap Naruto sambil memperkuat tusukannya pada Sasuke

" Oohh~ fasterrr~~ Naruuuh~ " pinta Sasuke merasa hampir keluar

Tanpa bicara Naruto menghentak Sasuke dengan kuat dan cepat, keluar-masuk tanpa mengontrol kekuatan nya. Terus menghentak dengan cepat, kuat, cepat, kuat

" Naruh~ akuhh~ akuh~ AHHH~~~ " jerit Sasuke saat ejakulasi pertamanya, semennya tumpah tak terkendali didaerah perut bahkan sampai muncrat ke wajah putih nya

Naruto tetap menggenjot tubuh Sasuke walau Sasuke sudah klimaks, tanpa aba-aba Naruto membalik tubuh Sasuke menjadi doggy style. Naruto mencengkram pinggang bawah sasuke untuk membantu nya in-out dengan cepat dan kuat

" Ohh~ ittaii yo Naru~ yamete~ ah ah~ " apa daya Sasuke yang hany bisa menikmati tubrukan dari Naruto

Cepat, semakin cepat, dan lebih cepat lagi, tidak lupa dengan kekuatan hentakan Naruto yang diluar kendali nya. Hentakan Naruto semakin menggila saat dia hampir klimaks

" Ah~ ah~ Naruhh~ aku mauu~

"Bersama Suke~

Satu hentakan

Dua hentakan

Tiga hentakan

" AAHHH~ " desah mereka bersama saat mereka menuju puncak secara bersamaan

Naruto melepaskan penisnya dari back hole Sasuke secara perlahan, membuat Sasuke sedikit memekik. Sasuke hanya tengkurap dengan nafas memburu dan mata terpejam, tidur

Naruto berdiri membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat, dengan capat Naruto membereskannya dan membersihkan Sasuke yang penuh dengan semen mereka berdua. Mengganti seprai dan mengganti baju Sasuke

Lalu Naruto memeluknya yang sedang tidur dengan erat namun hati-hati, seolah Sasuke adalah kaca yang mudah pecah. Vampir tidak tidur, sepanjang malam dia hanya memperhatikan setiap seluk-beluk tubuh indah Sasuke serta wajahnya yang seolah dipahat oleh para malaikat.

Sangat bersih dan putih, juga sangat nikmat (oke lupakan yang terakhir_-)

 **To be continued** **Setelah menulis selama bertahun-tahun, Qe-Qey berhasil menyelesaikan Cheppy ini *plaked** **Oke, Qe-Qey mau ngucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada** **Gabriella indah** **Gues** **Berkat masukan nista mereka Qe-Qey bisa melanjutkan fanfiction nista ini *plaked** **Review please**


	5. 5

Chapter five : the Love

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M ( jaga-jaga )**

 **Genre : fantasi, romance, and sadistic**

 **Pairing : NaruSasu - Other's pair**

 **Warn! Kekerasan, typo, BL, and mungkin Hentai**

 **"Qeyra cantik" Normal**

 **'Qeyra cantik' Inner**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 17 tahun**

 **Namikaze Naruto : 17 tahun (mungkin)**

 **Qeyra masih newbie**

 **Don't Like**

 **Don't read**

 **Preview chapter :** ** _" Naruto berdiri membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat, dengan capat Naruto membereskannya dan membersihkan Sasuke yang penuh dengan semen mereka berdua. Mengganti seprai dan mengganti baju Sasuke_** ** _Lalu Naruto memeluknya yang sedang tidur dengan erat namun hati-hati, seolah Sasuke adalah kaca yang mudah pecah. Vampir tidak tidur, sepanjang malam dia hanya memperhatikan setiap seluk-beluk tubuh indah Sasuke serta wajahnya yang seolah dipahat oleh para malaikat. "_** **Naruto POV**

Sasuke melewati malam yang sangat melelahkan karenaku, aku adalah seorang vampir tentu saja aku tidak mudah kelelahan. Namun, berbeda dengan Sasuke dia adalah manusia biasa

Aku sangat yakin, pagi ini dia akan lemas dan tidak bisa berjalan.

Aku mendengar saudara-saudaraku telah kembali, aku menyelimuti Sasuke hingga bahu dan melangkah keluar

Kulihat mereka sedang bercengkrama ringan diruang keluarga, namun tiba-tiba Kiba menghantam ku dengan keras

" Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan! Hah! " Bentak Kiba marah, sangat marah

" Kau bisa membunuhnya!! " Bentak kiba lagi, dan aku hanya diam

" Tapi yang ini berbeda " ucapku, Membuat semua saudaraku terkejut

" Kurasa dialah takdirmu " ucap neji

Takdir? Ya takdir

Sebagai penerus clan Namikaze aku memiliki kutukan, Keabadian dan Jodoh. Karena darah Namikaze adalah darah vampir murni, keturunan tidak boleh dari sembarangan orang.

Setiap aku bercinta dengan yang bukan jodohku, dia akan Mati pada saat menerima Spermaku. Pada awalnya aku juga khawatir tentang hal ini, namun seolah takdir itu memper erat kami. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya melakukan yang diinginkan tubuhku

Saat takdir sudah diputuskan maka terjadilah, Sasuke dia adalah jodoh yang kutunggu selama berabad-abad

Aku kembali ke kamar, melihatnya tidur dengan wajah damai. Merebahkan diriku disampingnya, sambil memeluk tubuh yabg sangat pas dengan tubuhku

" Enggh~ Naru? " Gumamnya membuka mata

" Ada apa hm? " Tanyaku pelan

" Hn, tidak apa-apa " ucapnya pelan sambil memeluk tubuhku erat

Aku terkekeh pelan, menyadari sikap Tsundere yang dimilikinya. Tak lama dia kembali tertidur dengan pulas

Vampir tidak tidur, hal inilah yang membuatku terus memandangi wajah nya tidur. Sangat sempurna, keindahan yang dimilikinya hampir menyamai kaum kami

Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir ?

 **Naruto POV end**

Pukul tiga pagi Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya,

" Hey, kenapa bangun hmm? " Tanya sesosok lelaki duren disampingnya

" Hn, aku kira malam tadi adalah mimpi " ucap sasuke

" Apa aku tidak cukup nyata bagimu? " Tanya Naruto

" Tidak " gumam Sasuke

" Hm, berarti kita harus melakukan ronde kedua " ucap Naruto jahil, sambil menindih tubuh Sasuke

" Naruh~ " lirih pasrah Sasuke saat Naruto mulai menyerang lehernya

Tidak ada kata, hanya ada rintihan nikmat yang keluar dari dua sejoli baru yang sedang bergumul di atas ranjang

Naruto menyudahi pemanasan Sasuke, dan mulai memasukkan satu jarinya dengan pelan sambil mencium bibir Sasuke, agar perhatian Sasuke teralihkan

" Enggh~ " rintih sasuke tertahan oleh mulut Naruto

Tiga jari, telah memasuki back hole Sasuke. Naruto melonggarkan nya dengan pelan, agar jalannya masuk nanti akan lebih mudah

Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya dengan pelan

" Ugh~kekh " geram sasuke menahan sakit

" Stt, santai sayang. Kau akan membuat ini tambah sakit " ucap Naruto menenangkan Sasuke

Paham dengan kata-kata Naruto, Sasuke mulai melemaskan dirinya dan akses Naruto menjadi lebih leluasa. Tak tahan Naruto langsung mendorong penisnya memasuki Sasuke dengan satu kali hentakan

" Aaahh~ " pekik Sasuke sambil mencakar bahu Naruto

" Eggh " geram Naruto menikmati pijatan pada penisnya

" Move Naru " lirih Sasuke

Mendengar lampu hijau dari Sasuke, Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Merasa back hole Sasuke sudah mulai longgar, Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya

" Ah ah ahh ohh~ " desah Sasuke menggila, tidak ada kata hanya desahan yang mampu dikeluarkan Sasuke

" Grr, Fuck! " Naruto terus menggeram nikmat, karena jepitan Sasuke

" Ahh Naru~ aku ..

" Keluarkan Suke

" Aaaaaahhhh!! " Desah Sasuke saat telah klimak

" Hosh hosh " nafas Sasuke memburu

" Hei honey, aku belum " ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai jahil

Selanjutnya hanya desahan Sasuke yang memenuhi kamar Naruto

 **Q** **E** **Q** **E** **Y**

Hari sudah menjelang siang, namun Sasuke masih tertidur dengan pulas.

Naruto memenahi kekacauan yang dibuatnya, lalu menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke. Setelah itu mengambil obat oles ciptaan Ayahnya, yang dijamin akan menyembuhkan dengan cepat

Naruto menyingkap selimut Sasuke dan mulai membuka pahanya, lalu mengoleskan sedikit obat oles itu disekitar anusnya. Sasuke terlihat tidak nyaman namun tetap tertidur, setelah selesai Naruto memakaikan pakaian Sasuke dengan telaten

Beruntung sasuke menggunakan celana kain yang longgar, itu akan membuat lecetnya mudah terkena angin

Setelah selesai Naruto menggoyang badan Sasuke pelan, mencoba membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya

" Enggh Naru? " Ucap Sasuke khas orang bangun tidur

' kawaii ' ucap Naruto dalam hati memuji keindahan Sasuke

" Bangunlah, kau harus makan " ujar Naruto sambil membantu Sasuke duduk

" Hn, kenapa pantat ku tidak sesakit pagi tadi? " Tanya Sasuke baru saja sadar

" Aku mengoleskan ini, salep ini buatan ayahku, karena para uke disini sering mengeluh saat 'dihajar' habis-habisan oleh para seme " ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan obat salep. Muka Sasuke memerah karena ucapan Naruto yang menjurus ke vulgar

Sasuke memakan makanan yang berada dipangkuan nya

" Enak " ucap Sasuke pelan

" Tentu saja, itu buatanku " ucap Naruto bengga

" Kau membiat ini? " Tanya sasuke kurang yakin

" Kau tidak percaya, Suke? " Ucap Naruto berpura-pura sedih

" Ya ya ya " ucap Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya Sasuke membersihkan dirinya, dia melihat dirinya sendiri di kaca full body milik Naruto. Leher putihnya dipenuhi dengan kissmark, dia membalik tubuhnya dan melihat pantat gempalnya yang sekarang memerah akibat tamparan naruto

Wajahnya memerah, mengingat malam dan pagi tadi.

' akhirnya, kau menjadi milikku sepenuhnya ' inner Sasuke menyeringai

 **To Be Continued**

 **Q** **E** **Y**

 **Maafkan Qe-Qey terpaksa up pendek, karena Qe-Qey harus membagi waktu buat magang dan membuat laporan karena sebentar lagi selesai magangnya**

 **Qe-Qey gak bakal hiatus kok, cuman up nya aja yang lama. Sekitar dua minggu,**

 **Sampai jumpa next chapter Minna-SamaKecup basah dari**

 **Q** **E** **Q** **E** **Y**

 **Review please**


End file.
